1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container for storing, shipping, conveying and housing precision substrates such as semiconductor wafers or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, miniaturization of semiconductor components and making the pitch of wiring narrow have been increasingly popular. For this reason, high hermetic sealability and automatization of handling in order to prevent contamination of a wafer are required in a wafer container. An example of such a storage container is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-58633. This storage container comprises a container main body for storing a wafer and a lid for closing an opening of the container main body. The lid is provided with a latch mechanism comprising a rotating cam and a latch plate.
In this storage container the lid is fitted to the opening of the container main body. The latch plate is slid in a longitudinal direction by rotation of the rotating cam. A tip end of the slid latch plate is provided with a latching portion. This latching portion latches a clamp hole of the container main body, whereby the lid is bolted to the container main body.